Detail
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: On their fourth date, Ludwig discovers something Feliciano has been hiding from him.


**Just a cute little one shot, I'm going to get back to my other stories now.**

Ludwig smiled softly as he drove down the heavily wooded road, Feliciano at his side bouncing slightly in his seat, smiling widely and watching the trees speed past. Feliciano squeaked as he saw the large grey building, pointing over at it, "There it is Ludwig!" he said loudly.

Ludwig nodded, turning in to the swimming pool's car park, parking in one of the many empty spaces. "We're here," he said as he opened the door, Feliciano doing the same and running round to meet him, swinging their swimming bags in his hand. He smiled softly at the sight of the smaller man, he was so eager to get inside.

Feliciano loved swimming, but he insisted on not going during the colder months, so now, the first hot day of the year, he seemed to be almost aching for it, raring to go.

He had insisted Ludwig go with him, they hadn't been dating long but Feliciano seemed to think this was an appropriate 4th date.

Feliciano skipped towards the doors of the swimming pool, Ludwig watching him intently, walking slightly faster to keep up, "I knew you liked swimming Feliciano but I had no idea how much."

The smaller man nodded, "I do, I love it so much! I used to swim all the time at home." He led Ludwig into the building and to the changing rooms, as if he knew the layout of the place off by heart, which, Ludwig realised, he probably did, he couldn't help wondering how long they'd been going to the same place without bumping into each other.

Feliciano sat at one of the changing benches and unpacked his bag, getting out his towel and unwrapping his trunks and beginning to unbutton his shirt. Ludwig looked away, trying to hide his blush, he cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably where he stood.

"What's the matter Ludwig?" Feliciano asked, smiling widely at Ludwig's obvious discomfort, "Do you not want me to change in front of you?"

Ludwig kept his eyes on the floor, forcing himself not to look up, "I think I'll change in a cubicle," he said quietly, backing into one of the stalls, still forcing his eyes away from the other man. He closed the door and felt his blush worsen as he heard Feliciano giggle softly from the other side of the room.

Ludwig let out a small sigh, shaking his head as he sat on the bench, holding his hand to his forehead, he hadn't realised how flustered he'd get, the thought of Feliciano changing in front of him. He cleared his throat hoping it would help clear his mind, and he unpacked his own trunks and towel, beginning to undress himself.

After a moment he heard footsteps from the other side of the room, jumping slightly as he heard a knock at his door. "Ludwig?" Feliciano's voice came from the other side, "I'm finished changing, did you want me to wait or should I go though?"

Ludwig bit his lip, looking down at himself as he unbuckled his belt, "Uh, you go on Feliciano, I'll just be a moment."

He heard another small giggle from the opposite side of the door, "Ok Ludwig, don't take too long."

Ludwig nodded, forgetting Feliciano couldn't see, listening to him walk off and changing into his baggy yellow swimming trunks and walking out of the changing room, putting his bag and towel in one of the empty lockers.

He walked through to the pool, looking around for Feliciano, he smiled as he saw him, standing with the water up to his neck. Feliciano waved at him, walking to the side of the pool and pulling himself onto the edge.

Ludwig frowned, feeling suddenly rigid, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of the smaller man as he moved towards him, looking him up and down. Colours and patterns were peppered all over the man's chest and legs.

Feliciano smiled widely, "What's the matter Ludwig? Don't you like my trunks?" he pointed at his tiny pale blue trunks, giggling softly, "I thought you would like them."

"Tattoos?" Ludwig heard the word leave him as his eyes continued running over Feliciano's torso.

Feliciano's smile fell slightly, "..Si," he turned slowly, showing even more detailing on his back, turning back around to look at him, "Do you not like them? I designed them myself," he looked down at himself, "They're special to me…"

Ludwig frowned, shaking his head and continuing to look at him, his shock turning to awe, "You designed them?" he swallowed hard, "I think… I think they look nice, Feliciano," he huffed slightly, "I just didn't expect someone like you to have tattoos."

"My brother has them too," Feliciano added, smiling again, "All up his legs, he designed his too, it made me want to do it." He giggled, holding his hands to his hips, "I am like walking art."

Ludwig nodded and forced a small chuckle, still too shocked to move, "Yeah, I suppose you are."

Feliciano held out a hand, smiling again, "Do you still want to swim with me?" he began pulling Ludwig's hand softly, urging him towards the pool, "Come on, it'll be fun."

**Hope you enjoyed this, please leave a review.**


End file.
